jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jojo's Odd Escapades (J.O.E)
Jojo's Odd Escapades is an alternate universe of Jojo's bizarre adventure that has minor changes that change the entire course of the story. Story Phantom Blood One major difference is that George Joestar dies in place of Jonathan's Mother, and Jonathan's Mother learns hamon as well, and accompanies him on his adventure. With George Joestar dead, The conversation goes a completely different direction, but it ends with Dario's already bad reputation being tarnished, and him being outcast and socially exiled before his death. This leads for Dio to infiltrate the Joestar family, and attempt to assassinate his mother. Other than these changes, The part stays the same, except Jonathan Survives, Dio has a child before the end of the part, and Speedwagon is (Unfortunately) not there. Dio also dies, but his legacy lives on in his many children. Pre Battle Tendency During the events between Battle tendency and Phantom Blood, we find out that the Pillar Men Tribe has survived, and has been concealing themselves in society, and have been taking out Hamon users under the curtains of society. Battle Tendency During the events of Battle Tendency, The Pillar Men attempt to take Jonathan's Life, in which they fail, but this leads to the discovery of the pillar men. Jonathan's Mother is long gone, and Joseph Joestar is dead. Erina replaces Lisa Lisa sensei, and Will A Zepelli is alive, as well as Caesar. Other than this, other than the fact that Santana makes it towards the end, and numerous more Pillar Men arrive, the part stays the same. Also, Caesar survives to live on in Part 3! The main villian is actually a split off tribe of the pillar men. Stardust Crusaders The Events of Stardust Crusaders are normal, except for the fact that Caesar is there, and Jonathan Joestar makes a small appearance, similarly to how Joseph does in Part 4. Also, Avdol and Kakyoin Never die, but instead, Iggy And Polnareff Die, and Avdol and Kakyoin Live on to the next part. The main villian is Dio's Son, Dominic Brando. Jotaro is also much older during this part. Diamond Is Unbreakable Joseph Dies during part 3, so the main character of part 4 is Jolyne. This time, she follows the strange mystery of Yoshikage Kira, and Dio's offspring within the town of Morioh. During this time, Jolyne is joining the journey as a teenager. Jotaro Accompanies her, playing a role similarly to how he did during part 3, and Caesar appears, helping them find Kira and defeat him. Vento Aureo During Vento Aureo, Jolyne is present, and Jotaro isn't shown. Jolyne plays a major role, and aims to hunt down Giorno Giovanna, but ends up joining him, and helping him achieve his dream of Becoming a gangstar. Also, Jolyne has a child with Giorno Giovanna, whom is the protagonist of the next part. Stone Ocean In Stone ocean, instead of Jolyne going to prison, her son, Jonathan (Named after her great, great, grandfather), is in jail, and he bails him out. This time, Giorno Giovanna accompanies her, and both Jolyne, and Giorno gain half of the requiem arrow, allowing them to stop the reset of the Universe, but due to Pucci's ability nearly activating, Jolyne, Giorno, and the rest of the gang are transported to the future, where Jolyne and Giorno Become allies with their grandchild. also, Dominic's Grandson, Dawson Brando, is an antagonist along with Pucci, and is Pucci's Love interest. Steel Ball Run In the year 2013, where Jolyne, Giorno, and the rest of the gang featured in part 6 are all transported to the future, where their son, and grandson are featured. Jonathan, and his daughter, Jocelyn. They are in america, and Jocelyn is aiming to participate in the Steel Ball Marathon, in order to win a large sum of money, and hopefully meet the president. Little do they know, the president has ulterior motives, and aims to destroy the Joestar Bloodline. This time around, the president is no other than Diego Brando, Dawson's son. Jojolion With Jolyne's, and Giorno's Deaths, Jocelyn and Jonathan Seek to head back to morioh, as new and even stranger events from last time are happening right there in morioh, as it appears people have been mysteriously dissapearing. Jonathan and Jocelyn go to investigate, and find out that they've all been Stuck in Time itself. They go back to morioh, to seek to bring them back to life. Characters Phantom Blood Battle Tendency